Miamiball
Floridaball, USAball |religion = Catholic |friends = Port-au-Princeball, Haitiball; Santo Domingoball, Republica Dominicanaball, West Palm Beachball, Latinos, Illegal Immigration (Don't tell Donald Trump) |enemies = Cubaball (formerly), Colombiaball and Mexicoball (because of drugs), Los Angelesball, West Palm Beachball, Indiaball (because of flag stealer), Jeffery Loria (Good riddance, Puta Madre) Hurricane Andrew, Hurricane Matthew, Hurricane Irma, Nigerball (another flag stealer), Derek Jeter. Jacksonvilleball |likes = Tourists, beaches, parties, cruise ships, beating Los Angelesball, raves, EDM, synthwave, XXXTentacion, Rick Ross, Lil Pump, night clubs, resorts, palm trees, sea life, nature, cuban coffee, the 80's (I mean the lifestyle), Miami Vice, Scarface, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, OutRun (the game), CSI Miami, Horatio Caine and his one-liners, Hotline Miami, West Palm Beachball, Dr. Miami, the Heat, Panthers, Dolphins and Marlins |hates = Fort Lauderdaleball, West Palm Beachball, Hurricanes (I Hate you Andrew, Matthew and Irma, I think you are related), Derek Jeter, Jeffery Loria, Fire Sales, Latino gangs, NorFlo |predecessor = Natives, Spanish Empireball, USAball, CSAball |intospace = Yes |bork = Outrun Outrun, Miami Vice Miami Vice, Esskeetit Esskeetit |notes = Remove 954! I Miss Lebron |reality = City of Floridaball, USAball }}Miamiball (Spanish: Miamibola) is is a city located on the Atlantic coast in southeastern Floridaball, USAball. He encompasses the Greater Miami Area, which includes the cities of Fort Lauderdaleball and several other beaches, including Pompano Beachball (Fort Lauderdaleball's neighbor) and, to a lesser extent, West Palm Beachball. Conch Republicball, his brother from the keys, loves him to death. Lil Pump was born here. History Miamiball was founded in 1896 by Floridaball and USAball. The surrounding region was previously part of Spanish Empireball, French Louisianaball/Spanish Louisianaball, CSAball. During the second half of the 20th century, Miamiball had a problem with Cubaball and illegal immigrants, as well as drug cartels from Colombiaball and Mexicoball. Nowadays, he is nicknamed the "Capital of Latin America", due to his Latino-American and Spanish-speaking majority. Additionally, he is known for his beaches, cruise ships, and the Ultra Music Festival. Like Dr. Österreich, who is a psychologist, Miami can also into doctor, as Dr. Miami, but instead of being a psychologist, he is a plastic surgeon and he make videos of his surgeries online in a mobile app. Miami also loves Latino Culture, (With the exception of Brazilball of course). especially Cubaball, Mexicoball, El Salvadorball, Hondurasball, Guatemalaball, Colombiaball and Argentinaball. In 2017 Miami get badly hit by Hurricane Irma. He's also a big sports fan and has several sports teams: * The Marlins of MLB (he got the team at the same time as Denverball and won the World Series twice) * The Heat of the NBA * The Dolphins of the NFL (Dan Marino is a legend!) * Inter Miami of the MLS (will begin play in 2020) * The Panthers of the NHL (they got to the Stanley Cup final in 1996) Gallery Miamiball.png VJg0NZD.png the largest metros.png Category:USAball Category:Cityballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Floridaball Category:Cityballs of Floridaball Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Atlantic Ocean